The Scorpius Game
by Elisa865
Summary: Lily is going to Hogwarts along with her brothers and cousins. Scorpius Malfoy is two years older than her, and while extremely attractive, also arrogant and selfish, and a Slytherin to boot. When Lily finds out that nearly every girl in the school is in love with him, she hates him with all her being. Until a kiss changes everything. Please review!
1. An Argument

**Hey everyone! I am not J.K. Rowling, though I wish I was, so I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Lily shrieked as she ran to her room.

"Lily!" Harry ran after her.

He found Lily in tears, curled up on her bed. He sat down next to her.

"Go away." Lily 's voice was muffled by her pillow. "I don't wanna talk to you."

Harry patiently explained, "Lily, you aren't supposed to use magic. You're almost in second year, you know that. Even if James is bothering you, you can't jinx him. I'll have to speak to your mother about those Bat-Bogey hexes..."

"But, Dad, don't _ground_ me! That's a Muggle punishment! James deserved it, why don't you get him in trouble?"

"Because your mother is doing that." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "And it's a perfectly reasonable punishment. No Quidditch until you go to Hogwarts." Harry looked at her. It was remarkable how much she looked like Ginny, but she had inherited Harry's rebelliousness and Ginny's stubbornness. Not a great combination.

Lily dissolved into tears again, and Harry, deciding that trying to get her to see sense was a lost cause, left and decided to see how Al was doing amidst all the ruckus.

All, as it turned out, was in the kitchen, eating a slice of cake that Molly had sent for his birthday. Harry didn't even have the heart to tell him off. He just sat down and ate some cake, too.

"Quite a scene, huh, Al?" asked Harry through a mouth of chocolate cake.

Al shrugged. "We'll be off to Hogwarts soon enough. I won't see too much of James and Lily there."

"Yeah." It was true enough. Hogwarts was in two days. The children had already gotten their supplies, so they were all set. And no matter how much trouble anyone got in, Harry would miss them all dearly.

Al's green eyes met Harry's. "Don't worry, I'll be home for Christmas," Al told him.

Harry laughed. "You'll be the only one. I'll miss you a lot, Al."

They hugged.

"I'll miss you too, Dad."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, tell me how you like it, make some suggestions! I plan to update soon...**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Lily had long since forgiven her father.

She had failed to mention that while his punishment had been a week of no Quidditch, there were only two days left in Summer Break. Lily did not want to trouble him with the information. So, as she waved to him from the Hogwarts Express, Lily knew that she would come home for Christmas.

"Bye, Dad!" she called, waving feverishly. "Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too, Little Lil!" Dad yelled back.

"Bye, Mum!"

"Bye, Lily! Have fun, just don't-"

The rest of Mum's words were drowned out by the shrill whistle, calling for all students to board. The train started to move slowly, then got faster and faster. The students all pulled their heads inside the train as it pulls out of the station.

Lily quickly grabbed a compartment with Rose, Hugo, and Al. James joined them with Teddy Lupin, who was in his sixth year. Teddy brought his girlfriend Victorie. Lily's friends Ella and Marie, who was French, joined her, along with her other friends John and Zachary. Zachary was a transfer from the United States. He said words like "dude" and said "like" every other word. It was quite funny to listen to his accent.

"So, dudes." Zach was sprawled against the window. "What's up, like, I haven't seen all you in, like, forever."

Lily caught Teddy's eye. They both turned away hastily and tried not to laugh.

"So, yeah." Zach was casually running his hands through his hair. "So, like, I Apparated from my house, like, right to Diagon Alley. Dudes, the Ice Cream shop was, like, out of ice cream. Dudes, like, how is that possible? So then I was all, like..."

Lily zoned out. Someone, someone cute, with white blond hair walked by the compartment. His cool gray eyes met her brown ones. Lily remembered him from Slytherin... Scorpion or something like that...

The trolley lady blocked my view. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"I'll have, like, Chocolate Frogs or something," Zach said. "Dudes, your British food is, like, awesome!"

Lily sighed as Scorpion disappeared from view. Slytherin or not, he was nice to look at. "I'll take an Every Flavor Bean, please."


	3. Scorpius

**So this is a Lily/Scorpius thing, not a Rose/Scorpius thing, just so y'all know. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter, if I haven't made myself clear...**

* * *

Lily had missed Hogwarts. It was like a second home to her.

The horseless carriages amazed her. James said that they weren't actually horseless, but that took away from the magic. Lily didn't believe him, anyway. He wasn't the trustworthy type.

Lily had tried to keep an eye out for the blond-haired boy. He was sometimes hard to spot in the crowds, but his sleek hair always seemed to show up.

"He's _cute,_ isn't he?"

Lily jumped; she hadn't realized she had been staring. Feigning casualness, Lily leaned against the carriage she was riding and asked, "What? Who?"

Rose smirked. "It's okay, Lily. That's _Scorpius Malfoy. _He's the hottest boy ever. And he's in James' year."

"But... he's a Slytherin."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Just because we're Gryffindors, it doesn't make Slytherin bad."

Lily laughed as she mounted the steps to the carriage. "Wait till I tell James that."

"Don't you dare!" Rose shrieked. They sat down as James, Al, Hugo, Teddy, and Victorie joined them.

"I dare." James casually flicked his hair out of his face. Rose stuck out her tongue.

Victorie and Teddy started snogging. Al was staring with a kind of repulsed fascination, while James, Rose, and Hugo argued about whether the Chudley Cannons would win this week's match. Lily was staring at the carriage ahead of her, where a pair of gray eyes met her own...

"Ooh, look at Hogwarts!" squealed a second year in the carriage behind her. Lily snapped her head up.

She had never seen the castle from this vantage point. The windows glowed a cheerful yellow, light spilling out of them like rich golden honey. The first years' boats made ripples across the lake, and the Whomping Willow swayed ominously in the slight autumn breeze. Dad had warned Lily about that tree. One day, she was going to get into the Shrieking Shack.

The carriage stopped, and Lily stepped off. She and her family stood still for a second, looking up at the huge wooden doors, then as one, marched inside, ready for the year to begin.

* * *

**Any questions? comments? concerns? Come on, people, say something!**


	4. The Real Scorpius

"Urgh..."

It was the thing Lily missed most about the summer: sleeping in.

"Wake up!" yelled Marie, shaking her shoulder. "Breakfast! Food! Wake up!"

After managing to get Marie off of her, Lily dressed herself and went with Marie to the common room. It was late; everyone else was at breakfast.

As they stepped outside the portrait hole, saying good morning to the Fat Lady, Marie sniffed hopefully at the air. "Ooh, I smell the hotcakes," she said happily.

Lily took a deep breath. Yes, there was that smell. Eggs and French toast and marmalade... well, she couldn't smell the marmalade, but she was imagining it...

"Someone looks happy," Marie noted. "What happened?"

"Just happy to be back at Hogwarts," Lily replied.

Marie smiled. "Aren't we all?"

Lily laughed and ran smack into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized. Then, seeing who it was, she added "Uh, Scorpius."

Seeing Lily's bright red face, Marie sniggered and sauntered away. Lily look awkwardly down at her feet while Scorpius stared unabashedly.

"So why are you here, near the Gryffindor common room?" she asked.

"None of your concern," replied Scorpius. His gray eyes bored into hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to pry," said Lily cooly after an awkward pause.

Scorpius leaned casually against the wall. He looked beautifully intimidating. His scanned her bright red hair, her neat robes, her painted nails. "Go down to breakfast, little girl."

Lily's mouth dropped open. What had she ever seen in this Slytherin boy? Why had she ever thought he was cute, when he stood there smirking at her like that? She briefly considered attacking him, but he was two years older than her, and at least a head taller. Lily decided that her best chance for revenge was jinxing Scorpius when h least expected.

Lily whipped her hair around and stormed after Marie, leaving Scorpius staring begin her.


	5. Hagrid's Hut

**Hello! It's me again... Happy Mothers Day to all moms out there! Thanks for all you do for us, moms!**

* * *

Lily said hello to Professor Longbottom as she passed the greenhouse. Her family sometimes had dinner with him, so he was a good friend.

When she got to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, Lily realized she was the first one down on the grounds. Hagrid was talking to someone behind his hut, probably to one of his newly tamed spiders. Seeing no need to interrupt him, Lily wandered down the hill slowly, very aware that her flaming red hair could giver her away at any moment.

Hagrid seemed upset. He never got upset with his creatures, so this was odd. Lily couldn't help but listen in.

"- not my fault yeh didn't!" Hagrid was saying. He was using his hands when he was talking. "You boys have gotta start list'nin' and stop fightin'! I don't care if yeh are in Slytherin and Gryffindor! I can have yeh both put in detention!"

"But, Hagrid, Malfoy-"

"James, I don' care! Yeh're disruptin' the class!"

"But, sir-"

"Malfoy, I got half a mind ter put yeh in detention already!"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, sir."

_James and Scorpius?_

Lily was startled to hear laughing voices coming over the hill. She realized she had crept up to the pumpkin patch to hear Hagrid better.

Hagrid looked up. Apparently he had forgotten there was class, too.

"All right, get goin', you two," said Hagrid hastily. "Yeh got one more chance."

James and Scorpius ran off, off, shoving each other. When they neared the pumpkin patch, James pushed Scorpius down and raced off towards the castle, laughing.

_Go, James!_

Scorpius looked up, spitting mud out of his mouth. He spotted Lily.

Lily smirked and waved. "Hellooo, there!"

Scorpius stood and brushed himself off. He walked towards Lily. She stood her ground.

Scorpius's pale gray eyes looked into hers again. Lily stared defiantly back. "If you lay a finger on me, I will make jelly out of you. Plus my brother would kill you."

"I wasn't going to hurt you. You're not worth my time." Yet he stood there, just staring at her.

Ouch. Even coming from Malfoy, it hurt. "Well, what do you want, then?" Lily spat.

He narrowed his eyes. "I want-"

"Yo, dudes, check it out!" Zach was laughing at Malfoy. "Check out the lovebirds!"

Lily blushed, furious. She shoved Scorpius from her stormed up the hill to yell at Zach.

"We are not in love!" Lily's brown eyes were slits. "How dare you even suggest-"

"Like, whatever, dude." Zach shrugged her off.

"What does that even mean?"

Zach rolled his eyes and ignored her. Lily looked back towards the pumpkin patch.

Scorpius was gone.


	6. Passageway

**Hey, sorry about the long wait! I was on a trip, and I was really busy... Anyway, here is Lily and Scorpius again!**

* * *

_It's not really hard to avoid her, _thought Scorpius. _She's two years below me, and I can spot her hair a mile away. _

Scorpius had just dashed sideways into a passageway to avoid Lily. The less he saw of her, the better.

Lily's deep brown eyes haunted him at night, and her voice would seep into his daydreams and nightmares like molten gold. Scorpius needed to stop thinking about her.

He thought that he had hated Lily at first, just because she was Harry Potter's daughter and James Potter's sister. She had all of the arrogance that James possessed, and all that her father was rumored to have. She was a git, a Gryffindor, and a Potter.

Scorpius was in love with her.

He was not used to this feeling, and had not identified it until this point, slouched against a wall in a secret passageway.

Scorpius started to breath deeply through his nose. What was wrong with him? What would his father say?

_Abigail, _He tried to think of girls in his House. _Evelyn, Aubrey, Gloria. _It didn't work. Not even when he thought of his old crush, Celestina Warbeck, did it get his mind off Lily.

Someone entered the passage. Scorpius tried to move his legs out of the way, but only managed to trip the person, who shrieked. He saw flaming red hair go down, and then pop back up.

_Please don't be Lily. _

"Seriously?!" It was Lily. Of course. "Do you wait for me to torment me? I get that you hate me, okay? Just leave me alone, you-"

"Lily, I'm-"

"I don't want to hear any lame apology you have! Just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." She stormed off, presumably to get to her next class.

Scorpius stared miserably at a hole in the wall. Now she though he hated her. Well, he hated James, and he didn't really know Al. And he liked Lily. A lot.

But Lily hated him. How was he supposed to get around that?

Scorpius got up heavily and started to navigate a Lily-free route to Charms.


	7. The Room of Requirement

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written for a while. So the last chapter was from Scorpius' point of view, I believe. Most of the chapters will be from Lily's perspective, but a few will be from either Scorpius' or Harry's, like the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Lily was sitting in the common room with James and Zach. All three of them were glumly watching a large group of girls chattering happily away by the fire. James and Zach were glum because they both fancied girls in the huddle. Lily was glum because the gossip topic happened to be Scorpius.

Rose had offered to include Lily several times, but Lily had declined because she did not care how Scorpius happened to eat his food of whether he had liked the card that Marie had given him. So why did he still give her butterflies?

A collective shriek from the girls told her that someone had just said something particularly juicy. Lily sighed, annoyed, and rolled up her History of Magic essay. She couldn't concentrate.

She ran up to her dormitory put her essay in her bag and mumbled something about "going for a walk" to James and Zach. They appeared not to have heard her.

Stepping out of the portrait hole felt like a breath of fresh air. Lily hesitated, pondering where to go. She, as a second year, was allowed out till 7:00, and it was nearing 6:15 now.

"Umm..." Lily looked left and right, then made up her mind. She would try her luck with the Room of Requirement.

It took Lily only about ten minutes to get to the Room. Taking her father's advice, or rather, not taking it, as he had told her not to do this, she asked for the Place Where Everything is Hidden.

The doors appeared.

Lily hesitated only a second before going inside.

Silence pressed all around her, louder than any noise, too huge to contain. The only sound was Lily's slight breathing.

She looked around the piles of junk, noting that most of the stuff looked rather burnt and blackened. There were piles of ashes strewn across the vast area like black snow. Lily saw some good stuff, though: broomsticks, old fashioned textbooks, and a whole bunch of Zonko's products, Dungbombs and Stinkpellets and many other things that looked illegal.

Lily jumped as a startled bat took off from a pile of rubbish. She realized that she had no idea how to get back to the doors. If all else failed, she could find a broomstick and search for the exit from above.

Lily checked her watch. 6:40.

Something, something very near her, went _CRASH._ Lily shrieked and jumped, pulling out her wand. A tall boy with pale blond hair stumbled out from behind a pile of chairs, clutching a textbook. Lily's fear was quickly replaced by anger.

"_You_ again?! Why can't you just mind your own business?"

"Lily?" Scorpius seemed to be blushing a pale pink. "Why are _you_ here?" It sounded almost accusatory.

Lily glared at him and answered, "I fancied a walk. Now what are you doing here?"

"Er, I..." Scorpius trailed off and held up the book. "My father wanted me to get this."

Lily walked up warily and read the title. "_Advanced Potion Making_?"

"Yeah... Um, Lily..."

Lily bit her lip. "Yes?"

"I... I never meant to be mean to you at all. I'm so sorry about everything, and I... Ireallylikeyou," he said the last part in a rush.

"Why'd you call me a 'little girl?'"

Scorpius laughed, almost embarrassed. "I was intimidated by you."

"Me? Intimidating?" Lily felt all her previous hatred for Scorpius going down the drain.

"Hey, you're scary when you're mad," he laughed.

Lily laughed with him, and suddenly her arms were around him and his were around her. "I'm sorry, too. I was a jerk."

"Hey, do you want to look at this?" He held up _Advanced Potion Making. _

"Sure!"

They spent the rest of the evening interpreting the spidery handwriting in the margins. Lily ended up going upstairs around 9:00, floating all the way to her common room.

Scorpius had kissed her.


	8. Letters

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ It's Lily. Hogwarts is great. I think I just aced a pop quiz in Transfiguration. Also, Professor Longbottom sends his love and wishes you a scary Halloween. Rose and Al started a study group, but they are the only ones in it so far. I think it will stay like that. Marie- you know her, right?- was sent to the Hospital Wing because she crashed her Nimbus into a pole. She had a few broken bones, but was okay. Madame Pomfrey sorted her out. And speaking of Quidditch, Gryffindor won its first match against Ravenclaw! James only just managed to catch the Snitch before Cho Davies. She threw an awful fit; you should have seen!_

_ James, Al, Rose, and Hugo are doing great. Actually, James, Hugo and Leah Jordan who's in fourth year played a trick on that horrible Professor Smithens, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. They levitated a Niffler in through her window and it tried to bite all the rings off her fingers! I thought it was really funny and clever of them until they were all caught. Smithens is making them polish the entire trophy room without magic. Every night, too. James swears that she's trying to kill them. But please don't tell James off; he'll know that I've told you about him._

_ I'm having a great time, because guess what? I have a kind-of boyfriend! We even snogged! Only once, though, and only for a couple of minutes. Guess who he is? Scorpius Malfoy! I know you guys don't like the Malfoys, and from what I hear his father's awful, but Scorpius is really really nice and he really understands me! Plus he's fourteen, which makes him an "older man." He's really sweet and please don't send me a Howler. We are keeping our relationship a secret for now because he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. Do you think I should tell Rose? She likes Scorpius, too, and might get mad at me. Send back an answer with Hedwig as soon as possible._

_Lots of love:_

_Lily _

Harry growled. A boyfriend? And not just any boyfriend: It had to be Malfoy's son! Harry didn't care how "sweet" this Scorpius was. He was not to go near his Lily.

"Harry? How is Lily?"

"Ginny, she's got a boyfriend! It's Malfoy's son! Lily's twelve, she can't- I won't let her-" Harry sputtered. "Look here, she's snogged him!" he added, waving the letter around. Ginny snatched it and began to read, her eyes narrowing. Finally she sighed. "Harry, it seems to me as though this Scorpius is trustworthy. And Lily's got to make her own decisions, after all."

"But- but..." Harry was outraged. Ginny should be on his side! "I have to write... tell her I'm not-"

"You will do nothing of the sort!" snapped Ginny, suddenly sounding very much like Mrs. Weasly. "Look, I'm not a fan of Draco, either, but maybe Scorpius is different! _I'll _write to her!"

Harry, about to protest, saw the expression on Ginny's face and thought better of it. "Yes, Ginny," he said meekly, and even went as far as to Summon a chair so that Ginny could sit down. "At least say something about me not approving!"

Ginny sighed and began to write.

_Dear Lily:_

_It's Mum. Dad's here, too. I must admit, we were slightly surprised when we heard about this Scorpius Malfoy and you going together. Now, before I continue, your father doesn't approve_ [here Harry gave a sort of grunt of approval] _but I think that's mainly because he and Draco Malfoy were enemies when he was your age. You probably don't want to hear this, but you are only twelve, and both your father and I waited until fifteen to date. Neither of us had even snogged until that point! I don't believe either James or Al has snogged anyone, but here, I realize that times are different and that you are your own person. Lily, you must make your own choices. Both your father and I trust you, and we want to see you happy. Make good choices! _

_Love you:_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. You can decide whether or not to tell Rose, although I encourage it. She's your cousin, after all. Keep that in mind._


	9. I've Got Something to Tell You

Lily waited nervously by the portrait hole. Why wasn't Rose back yet? She only gone to get a few books on vampires to conclude her essay. It shouldn't be taking this long. Had she gotten into a fight? Perhaps been sidetracked?

"Like, take a chill pill, dudette," advised Zach, lounging on a chair and playing Wizard Chess with Al.

"Zach, what does that even mean?" snapped Lily. Huh. She was on edge.

"Calm down, dang it!" He answered, as one of his bishops had been very forcefully taken off the board by a knight of Al's. "I give up, like, how do ya do all that, dude?" Lily groaned and tuned out Al as he attempted to explain to Zach how to earn the pieces' trust.

She had gotten her mother's letter the day before yesterday, but had been to scared to tell Rose about her and Scorpius. Since then, she and Scorpius had finished the battered copy of _Advanced Potion Making _and were on their way to becoming expert potion makers. Scorpius had taught her more flying techniques when the Room turned to a miniature Quidditch pitch, and Lily had showed him how to do a Bat Bogey Hex under the promise that Scorpius would never do one on her. And they had snogged once more.

Lily still didn't know what he saw in her.

The portrait hole opened and Rose hurried in with her arms full of books.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked, relieved. But she suddenly felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"Sorry," Rose panted. "I found so many interesting facts about vampires. I never knew that vampires are the only-"

"Rose," said Lily. "No offense, but I don't really care. I have something to tell you."

"Can it wait, please, Lily? I really have to get this done-"

"Rose, please? It'll just take a few seconds..."

Rose looked at Lily's pleading face, sighed, and said "Alright."

"Er..." Lily looked around the common room and gestured for Rose to come and follow her. She wanted to do this in private.

"Lily, are you okay?" asked Rose, concerned.

"Yeah, fine," Lily answered. "I just don't want everyone hearing what I'm going to tell you."

They had reached Lily's dormitory. It was cozy, with the standard red and gold hangings, but also with some feminine touches of pink and light blue. Lily had decorated her space with pictures of the Chudley Cannons, her own photos of Hogwarts, and stationary pictures of the Muggle actor Tom Hiddleston. Her friends didn't understand this; but he was adorable and reminded her a bit of Scorpius, except with darker hair.

Lily sat on her bed. Rose followed in suit.

"Rose, its about Scorpius."

"Ohmygod, what is it?" Rose asked excitedly.

"I- I, well, Rose, don't tell _anyone_," Lily warned. Rose nodded her head vigorously, and Lily continued, "Rose, I'm dating him."

There was a moment of silence.

"Rubbish," Rose snorted. "He's in fourth year, and, well, I don't think he'd be interested in _you._"

"No, Rose, I'm dead serious. He fancies me! That's where I go many nights. I go to see Scorpius."

Rose's eyes were becoming narrower and narrower.

"Please don't get mad. I really like him. I-"

"Well that's the thing, Lily," snapped Rose. "I fancy him, too. Did you ever think about that?"

"No, I-"

"Of course you didn't," said Rose bitterly. "I suppose you've snogged, too?"

"Only twice," said Lily, stung.

"Why don't you think of other people sometime? You only think of yourself, I'm sick of it! What if I wanted a chance with Scorpius, too?"

"Then you should have made your move!" yelled Lily. "I doubt he would have noticed you, every other bloody girl in the school fancies him, too!"

Rose's mouth fell open. "You did not just-"

"Yes, I did!" hollered Lily, feeling recklessly angry. "You're just jealous that Scorpius never even half glanced at you! You don't like the fact that he likes me better than you! You always thought you were better than me-"

"Shut up!" screamed Rose.

"No!" Lily yelled. "You hate it that I'm better than you for once, and you're taking it out on me!"

Rose stood up, shaking with fury. "I hate you."

All at once, the fight went out of Lily. "Rose, I told you this because I trusted you to be on my side, not to make you mad."

"I don't care."

"Then get out of my dormitory." Lily felt angry, betrayed.

"Fine." Rose stormed out, leaving Lily to sob into her pillow.


End file.
